Continuing support is requested for a Predoctoral Program in Genetics based on the Interdepartmental Program in Genetics and Molecular Biology at Emory University This interdepartmental graduate program is part of the Graduate Division of Biological and Biomedical Sciences of the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences and consists of faculty drawn from the Biology Department of Emory College and from basis sciences and clinical departments of the Emory University School of Medicine. This broad faculty base is integrated into a cohesive training program designed to produce Ph.D. graduates prepared for postdoctoral and professional research careers. The trainees will receive the broadest possible foundation in genetics while specializing in one of four core areas: genome structure, regulation of gene expression and its role in development, cell growth and differentiation, and population genetics and evolution. The aim of the program is to produce graduates who will be able to take advantage of vastly expanded opportunities for research provided by advances in genome sequencing projects and in the biomedical sciences.